


Kiss Me

by boyvender



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Having Blake as his room-mate is both a blessing and a curse to Schofield. Yeah, he's cute and charming and outgoing and charismatic, but he also has horrible taste in music. Hearing pop music every day is something Schofield does not enjoy. He himself likes classical music. As much as Blake's music annoys him he's come to terms with it. Or that's what he thought.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Schofield/ Lance Corporal Blake, Will Schofield/ Tom Blake, William Schofield/ Thomas Blake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Kiss Me

Having Blake as his room-mate is both a blessing and a curse to Schofield. Yeah, he's cute and charming and outgoing and charismatic, but he also has horrible taste in music. Hearing pop music every day is something Schofield does not enjoy. He himself likes classical music. As much as Blake's music annoys him he's come to terms with it. Or that's what he thought. 

________

It was a rainy autumn night when Scho came home from the library. As usual, Blake was playing his horrible music again.  
“How was studying?” Blake asked while turning down his music. He knew Scho wasn't very fond of the pop music he listened to, and he tried his best to respect that.  
“It was alright the same as usual.“

Scho had been home for about an hour, he was currently reading in the living room.  
“Would you mind if I played some of my music again? I know you're not very fond of it, so I thought id ask.“  
“Blake I know you, even if I would say no you'd still play it, go ahead just don't put the volume on the max.“  
Blake laughed at what Scho said and put his music on. Dancing Queen by ABBA started playing.

“Haven't heard this song in a while,“ Scho smiled to himself and continued reading his book.  
Blake looked at him with a weird smile on his face, Scho rarely smiled like that, the song must mean a lot to him, he thought to himself.

“Hey come dance with me,“ Blake blurted out all of a sudden.  
“What?“ Scho looked up from his book.  
“I said come dance,“ Blake held out his hand hoping Scho would take it.  
Scho looked hesitant for a second but decided to take Blake’s hand and dance with him.

Blake placed one of his hands on Scho’s waist and held the other one in Scho’s hand.  
He could see Scho slightly blushing, he thought it was cute.

They moved slowly to the rhythm of the music.  
“I thought you’d be worse at dancing,“ Blake said giggling a little.  
“Now why would you think that?“ Scho acted as if he was offended. Blake found it funny.  
“I don't know, never saw you as a dancing guy I guess.“

After hearing what Blake had said Scho twirled him around.  
“Pretty impressive.“ Blake was smiling to himself and even blushing a bit.

The pair had been dancing to ABBA songs for almost an hour. Even if Scho didn’t want to admit it to himself he was having fun.  
Blake, on the other hand, had turned quiet. He looked like he was thinking about something deeply.  
“You want to tell me what’s on your mind?“ Scho looked a bit worried, he had never seen the other like this.  
“Promise not to freak out by what I’m about to say next?“  
Scho was scared but promised not to freak out, or at least try not to.  
“Okay well,“ Blake looked hesitant for a second, “I want you to kiss me.“

They both stood there in silence until Scho did what Blake had asked him to do.  
Scho cupped Blake’s face and kissed him. He could feel his smile against his mouth. Eventually, Blake kissed back, and they both stood there holding each other and smiling like children.

From that day on Schofield never complained about Blake's music ever again. After all, that’s what brought them closer together.

________

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I hope you guys enjoyed this short thing I wrote :D Its nothing special but sometimes we just all need a bit of fluff in our lives!!  
> twt_ @luv4kika


End file.
